Dissida Oneshots
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: As the title says, oneshots for Dissidia: Final Fantasy in celebration of Dissidia NT coming out this month!
1. Vaan x Bartz

**Hello my dears~! Since Dissidia NT is coming out next year, I decided to do little oneshots**! **Have any pairing requests? Don't be afraid to PM me! I'll do hentai, yaoi, yuri even AU's just for you lot~!**

Three warriors of light walked aimlessly through the Lunar Subterrane. The sound of metal clashing against metal alerted an ostentatiously dressed brunette.

"Hey did you guys hear that? I think someone's fighting."

A blonde monkey boy groaned, "I'm beat man. We've been wondering for hours and defeated who knows how many manikins. I'm tired. Aren't you Squall?"

Said brunette was already in the process of setting up camp for the night. The genome turned back to the other brunette only to realize he was gone. "Are you serious," he sighed.

The clashing sound got more and more faint as the brunette moved closer towards it. He peeked from around a rock to see a young man stretching. The freelancer took in his features: dirty blonde, handsome, fit, abs, bleeding. The freelancer stopped his observation, "Oh my heavens you're bleeding!" The man wasted no time in running up to the blonde.

The blonde quickly took stance which made the freelancer stop a few feet from him. The blonde looked the man up and down before realizing he was no threat and put his sword away. The freelancer let out a sigh of relief as he smiled and approached the blonde, "Me and my friends heard what sounded like fighting. It must've been you huh?" The blonde nodded, "Yeah it was. Who are you?"

The freelancer smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Bartz! What's yours?" The blonde chuckled and shook the man's hand, "Vaan. Nice to meet you." Bartz smiled more then looked at Vaan's bleeding arm, "Oh!" Bartz ripped off the sash around his waist then tightly tied it around the wound, "There, all patched up!"

Vaan smiled at the taller man, "Hey thanks." Bartz nodded then pointed behind him, "My friends are probably setting up camp now, wanna come?" The blonde nodded, "Sure." Bartz tooked the blonde's hand and smiled, "Then let's go~!"

Back at camp, both Zidane and Squall were setting up tents when Bartz approached with Vaan. Zidane immediately frowned, "Who's this guy?" The freelancer smiled, "This is Vaan, he's gonna travel with us~!" The genome sighed, "Oh for the love of...You can't be picking up every straggler you find Bartz. Besides where is he gonna sleep because I'm sure as hell not sharing a tent with Squall."

Bartz pouted, "But Zidane…" "Nope. Forget it." The freelancer whimpered, "Zidane…" "NO."

After another few attempts, the freelancer finally gave up, "Fine...we'll just sleep by the fire~!" Zidane gave Bartz a blank stare, "If you haven't noticed genius there's no fire. Why is there no fire? Because there's no wood? Why is there no wood? Because we're in the middle of effing nowhere!"

Bartz pouted again, "No need to be rude about it…"

" _This guy acts like a straight up kid. How old is he?"_ Vaan thought.

Squall and Zidane retreated to their tents after a couple of hours leaving Vaan and Bartz alone. Vaan broke the ice, "Hey Bartz," the freelancer looked at him, "Hm?" "How old are you?" Bartz smiled, "I'm 20, why?" The blonde was taken aback, "You're 20?! I didn't think you were that old!" Bartz turned bright red, "I'm not old! How old are you then wise guy?!" "I'm 18 grandpa!"

Now it was Bartz's turn to be shocked, "You're 18?! Oh goodness with a body like that I thought you'd at least be 21, maybe 22 but 18? Wow…" Vaan smirked and rose an eyebrow, "You checking me out grandpa?" Bartz blushed and looked away, "I can't believe I said that out loud...I'm sorry…" The blonde chuckled, "I have that effect on people, don't be sorry."

The freelancer's face flushed more, " _This guy…"_ The blonde leaned in and placed a kiss on the brunette's neck. He gasped and tumbled back against the ground, "Why'd you do that?!" A chuckle was heard before the blonde placed a kiss on the brunette's lips. Bartz's eyes widened in surprise. By the way the blonde looked, he didn't expect him to be gay.

Vaan's tongue slipped into the brunette's warm cavern, exploring every inch of it, causing the man below to moan into the kiss. Vaan slowly pulled back and slowly undressed the freelancer. He licked his lips and smirked at the smooth, pale skin beneath him.

Bartz was a surprisingly dirty talker and he let Vaan know exactly what he wanted. Of course, Vaan didn't just follow orders. He took pleasure in teasing Bartz and getting him flustered with torturously slow movements. But when he was finally inside the freelancer, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting fast and hard. Seeing Bartz's pale skin reddened from the heat between them, his ostentatious clothes strewn about, his smooth hair clumped with sweat, it was bliss.

Bartz threw his head back in pleasure and called out his name when he came. Vaan thrust once more before coming and collapsing next to him. With a satisfied sigh, he reached out to pull Bartz close to his person. The freelancer snuggled up to the young blonde and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Bartz and Vaan sat laughing and smiling with each other. Zidane and Squall exited their tents looking as if they hadn't slept in hours. Bartz was the first to notice, "Um guys are you okay?"

The brunette and genome glared daggers at the two. They both tilted their heads innocently, "Squall? Zidane? Did you guys get any rest last night?"

A low growl exited Squall's lip. Bartz nervously laughed, "V-Vaan let's get going before any manikins show up~!" The brunette hopped up and took the blonde's hand. A pang of pain struck Bartz's body like lightning, "Mm.!." Vaan quickly picked up the freelancer, "We're gonna get a head start, catch up when you can!"

Zidane twitched, "You two...I'm gonna kill you!" Squall stood and grabbed his gunblade. Vaan ran as fast as he could with the blonde genome and lion on his heels.


	2. Firion x Emperor Mateus: Anonchan

Pairing: Firion x Emperor Mateus

For: Anonchan

Pandaemonium, a place so beautiful yet scarred with memories of hardship and misfortune. Firion knows this place far too well. The young rebel kept noise to a minimum as he sneaked his way through the maze of sharp corners and pillars.

Firion ducked behind a broken pillar when he heard the sound of boots clicking against tile. The rebel peered around the pillar to see none other than the emperor himself, Mateus, only a few feet away from where he was hiding. Firion's throat dried and his palms began to sweat, " _What is this? Am I...afraid?"_ The rebel was broken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of clanging. Golden armour lay scatters under the emperor's feet, now only a thin white silk robe laced his body.

A blush adorned the rebels face as he quickly averted his gaze. His heart pounded in his chest, his mind raced, he felt his pants get uncomfortably tight.

" _No this is not right! I cannot be feeling this way towards the emperor!"_

The rebel wanted to look again, wanted to see the emperor almost nude body again, he wanted to make the emperor writhe in pleasure underneath him.

Firion violently shook his head, ridding his mind of the thought. He placed his hand over the crotch of his pants and shivered. " _How long has it been since I last…,"_ the teen shook his head again, " _What am I doing? My friends need me, I cannot sit here and think impure thoughts!"_ Firion looked down at the bulge in his trousers, " _I cannot face my friends like this…"_

There was no fighting it any longer. The rebel reached into his trousers and freed his erection. He was ashamed at how erect his was, and from just seeing the emperor, his enemy, at that. The teen slowly stroked his tan erection, sloppily at first, but slowly he began to get into it. Firion closed his eyes and began pumping his tan member harder, panting in pleasure. It only took a few more strokes for the rebel to ejaculate all over his hand and trousers.

A chuckle rang into the rebel's ear, "My my, that didn't last very long now did it?"

Firion jumped back in fright and desperately tried to fix his trousers. The emperor had been watching him pleasure himself. The emperor chuckled again and stepped closer to the rebel, "I've seen dogs last longer than you, boy."

The teen's face flustered in embarrassment and anger, "You be silent!"

Emperor Mateus kneeled and grabbed the teen's chin and pulled him to eye level, "I can offer you great pleasure for a price," that seductive deep voice sent a chill straight to his member. He wanted pleasure, but not from a psychotic ruler like the emperor. Firion pulled away, "I'd rather not."

Mateus glanced down and smirked, "You say that but your body is telling me something different." A warm hand wrapped itself around the rebel's, now erect, member, causing Firion to gasp. The emperor chuckled and stroked the teen painfully slow. Firion thrusted into the emperor's hand, earning him a slap to the face.

"The master will only treat a dog that'll behave." Unconsciously Firion whimpered, "I apologize…"

The emperor continued to stroke the teen, every stroke slower than the last. The rebel couldn't contain himself much longer, "Emperor Mateus...I need more than just your hand…" Mateus rose his thin eyebrow, " Oh do you now? You pitiful dog, how am I ever going to train you?" The emperor took away his hand and replaced it with his mouth, a low groan escaped the rebel's lips.

Mateus placed gentle kisses on the tip of the rebel's penis causing the young rebel to shiver. The golden haired ruler slowly stroked the rebel's shaft as he took the tip into his mouth. The emperor's blowjob was just as painfully slow as his handjob, the rebel couldn't take it. Grabbing a fistful of golden locks, the rebel thrusted himself into the ruler's mouth. The emperor was shocked that the dog would be so bold yet so stupid, however instead of stopping him, he allowed it. Within a few more thrusts, the rebel released into the emperor's mouth with a low groan.

Once the rebel released his hair, the emperor leaned down and softly kissed the teen, forcing him to taste his own semen. The emperor pulled back and slapped the rebel once again, "How dare you mutt. You think I'd let you go without punishment after that little stunt?"

The emperor stood to his full height. Firion thought for sure he was going to die but instead the emperor removed the robe covering his body. The rebel was astonished, Mateus had pure unblemished skin, not a scrape or scar to be found. The man bent over the broken pillar and glared back at the rebel, "If you release inside, I'll obliterate you."

Firion slowly stood yet never took his eyes off of the emperor's bare body. The scene was indescribably graceful and erotic. He did not deserve such a thing. His cock was hard once again; with one hand, he took slowly pumped his member as he approached the emperor. The head of his penis tingled unbearably; it was hot and swollen, a drop forming at the tip.

" _Am I really going to give into my lust?"_

It was too late for second thoughts, a hand was already on the emperor's hip. Slowly the teen penetrated the tight ring of muscle, he already felt himself ready to climax. The rebel held the emperor's waist and began to thrust deeper into him. A few gasps left the emperor's mouth, but never a moan, he refused to give the teen that satisfaction. The slow thrusts quickened, Firion was much more aggressive now, digging his nails into the emperor's porcelain skin, causing red blemishes to arise.

The rebel pounded into the body beneath him, finally hit that spot that made the emperor moan. Firion repeatedly abused that spot, causing Mateus to moan louder each time. The emperor's face was flushed; any thoughts on killing Firion had been eradicated, he didn't want to get rid of his pet just yet.

The rebel reached his climax first causing the emperor to whimper and whine. Firion was far from over, he turned the emperor to face him and began moving his hips once again. The emperor's loud moans echoed through Pandaemonium, "You...are nothing more than a dog in heat…," he panted. Firion replied by passionately kissing the emperor. Mateus complied and wrapped his arms around the rebel's neck. The rebel reached down and grabbed the emperor's erection and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts.

Firion felt himself nearing his climax once again. He pumped the emperor faster causing the man to mewl and whine. Within a few more thrusts, both partners released simultaneously.

The rebel collapsed on top of the emperor a panting, sweaty, mess. Emperor Mateus stared at the boy for a moment, "You've disobeyed me once again you pitiful mutt," he placed a gentle kiss on the teen's forehand, "but I'll let you live to see another day."

 **Ooh boy this fic was a tough one to write, even though I love me some Firion and Mateus I've never done a sexual fic on them. Anyways thanks Anonchan for the request! Any other pairings you'd like to see? Pm me or leave a review for me! Until next time my kittens, ciao!**


	3. (AU) WoL x Lightning: laciesoputan

A new bar had opened up in town and to Light's misfortune, Kain had talked him into going. The two muscular men entered the bar, the smell of alcohol hit Light like a fist, "Is this air even breathable?" Kain sighed and patted his friend's shoulder as he led him to the bar to sit.

The white haired man eyed the assortment of alcoholic beverages lining the counter. A young woman with rose coloured hair leaned over the counter in front of the men, "Is there anything I can get you boys?"

Light noticed the woman's exposed cleavage then quickly averted his gaze once the woman glanced over at him. "We'll have a round of shots." said Kain. The woman nodded and walked off to make their drinks. The blonde nudged his friend, "I saw the way you were looking at her Light. What do you think? She's pretty attractive."

His cheeks flushed a pale pink, "Well yes but…" The rose haired woman walked over with a tray of shot glasses and sat them on the bar in front of the boys. The woman looked at Light for a couple of seconds before smiling, "This must be your first time out. You don't look like much of a partier." Light looked at the woman, "Oh um...I-I'm not I just um…" The woman chuckled, "You need to loosen up. Drink a little then try talking to me again."

The woman disappeared to the other side of the bar. Kain took a shot glass from the tray and tipped it back like it was nothing. Light stared at the shot for a moment then finally picked it up and sipped it. "Ack! This is awful! How can people drink something so potent!" The blonde chuckled and took another shot, "You really need to loosen up my friend. Just don't think about it and drink it, it's not hard."

Kain rose from his seat at the bar. "Where are you going?" asked Light. The blonde pointed to a young man with short white hair sitting alone at a far table, "I am going to go introduce myself to that maiden over there."

Before Light could protest his friend was gone, consumed by the hoard of people blocking his view. The man sighed and looked back at the tray, " _I guess it's you and me now."_ He picked up the first glass he had tried and tipped it back like Kain did, not thinking about anything. He continued this until every glass on the tray had been consumed. Light laid his head on the bar and hiccuped, "Ugh…," he groaned.

The rose haired woman appeared again and leaned over the bar, she noticed the empty shot glasses and chuckled, "Lightweight." Light attempted to raise his head but his body rejected him and instead he groaned again. The woman chuckled again and hopped up on the bar, placing her ass near the man's face. Light, out of drunkenness, reached out and grabbed a handful of the woman's luscious bottom. She gasped yet didn't pull away or hit him.

"Handsy I see," the woman leaned down and whispered, "let's take this somewhere a little more private." Light's penis twitched in his jeans at the woman's seductive voice. The woman hopped off the bar, Light whined in disappointment when her fat bottom left his hand. Another chuckle escaped the woman's lips as she took the man's hand and led him out a back door. The whitette was bumping and stumbling into everyone and everything in his path. There was a few times he almost completely fell down but the woman was strong enough to hold him up.

Out the door was an empty alleyway. Light was pushed up against a wall, the woman on her knees unzipping the man's fly. The woman inserted his penis in her mouth, sucking slow to taste every bit of the man. Light felt himself growing hard inside her mouth as he let out a low groan. Her tongue was long and soft and seemed to wrap itself around the pulsating organ. Just as Light was about to come, she suddenly moved away and began slowly to undress herself.

She smirked at the man as she stepped out her tight black shorts and pink panties, "Down." she commanded. Light slid down the wall onto his backside. She sat in his lap and slowly grinded her moist womanhood against the man's hard penis. The man groaned and fondled her breasts through her tank top, massaging them gently before squeezing them. She softly moaned and penetrated herself on the man's cock. A moan left both partners mouths.

Once she had him deep inside, she began a slow rotation of her hips. Her vagina was warm and welcoming to the man's penis. She then began to move her hips more, riding the man properly. My erection grew larger and harder. Light felt like he was about to burst. It was the strangest sensation, something that went beyond simple sexual pleasure. Light captured the woman in a kiss and to his surprise, she kissed him back. Their tongues enveloped one another.

The woman moaned lovingly into the kiss, her vaginal walls tightened around the man inside her, causing them both to break the kiss and moan out in pleasure; both simultaneously climaxing.

She slowly rose her hips so the man could slip out of her, she smiled at him, "Did you enjoy yourself lightweight?" Light wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and muttered into her breasts, "Name…" The woman sighed with a smile and stroked the man's hair, "Lightning, but you can call me Claire."

 **Holy cow this was my first hentai ship ever! Thank you so so much laciesoputan for the request, I had such a good time coming up with the "plot" for this and I hope you enjoy it my darling!**


	4. Ace x Terra: Sinistrad

The snow crunched underneath the marksman's black shoes. The harsh winter breeze blew against pale exposed flesh. Terra wrapped her arms around herself, "I must make camp somewhere…" Looking around the young girl noticed a ledge, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. The girl quickly tucked under the ledge and pulled her legs to her chest. " _I could make a fire, but that'd be a waste of mana…Oh if only I'd picked up some firewood…"_

As if the gods had read her mind, a figure came into view. They were holding what seems to be broken twigs and branches. Terra perked up and called out to the figure, "Excuse me! Over here please!" The figure came fully into view as they began to jog over to the ledge.

Terra blushed when she saw the tall lean man kneel down under the ledge. He brushed snow off his cadet uniform, "Thank you so much for calling me over, Narshe is a very harsh plane." The girl nodded in agreement, "Yes she is." "Oh," the young man held out his hand, "my name is Ace." She shook the cadet's hand with a smile, "Terra Branford."

Ace noticed the girl's flushed face, "Oh my heavens, have you caught a cold?" The cadet fled his cape and jacket then wrapped it around the frail girl. "There now that should warm you while I start the fire." Terra blushed and nestled into the jacket, "Thank you very much…" He smiled warmly towards her. Ace summoned a card encased in fire and laid it on the pile of twigs and branches between them, igniting a small flame.

Terra gasped and quickly held out her hands to warm them. The cadet chuckled and also held out his hands to the fire. There was silence for a moment then, _achoo!_ Ace looked over at the other marksman, her nose was slightly red and her face was even redder. The male crawled next to her then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, "Take this." The half esper girl looked up at the cadet, cheeks as red as a tomato, "Oh...thank you…" She gently took the handkerchief out his hand and blew her nose into it. After use, she folded it and placed it in her lap, "I will clean it as soon as I can, I promise you." Ace smiled and shook his head, "No need. Hm," he noticed the girl shiver a bit. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her securely against his chest.

The esper gasped at the sudden gesture, "A-Ace!" The cadet gently placed a kiss on top of her head, "I don't want such a pretty young woman to freeze to death. I'm sorry but I want to keep you as warm as possible since you're also getting sick." If the girl could blush anymore she would. Terra felt warm, safe in Ace's warming embrace. She snuggled into the man's side, burying her face in his armpit, "Thank you…" The young man smiled, "No need to thank me." He placed another kiss on the top of her head.

Terra hid her smile, " _I hope after all this chaos is done...maybe we could be something special…"_

 **Heyo! Honestly even though this fic is short and fluffy as all hell I had a really great time thinking of a prompt for this! If you want the truth I think I ship Terra and Ace now, thanks Sinistrad you are seriously the best! Guys have any outgoing ships you wanna see? Pm me or leave a review if you like! See you soon!**


	5. SephCloud: laciesoputan

**Pairing: SephCloud**

 **For: laciesoputan**

"It seems like I finally found you, Cloud." The blonde vanguard turned towards the deep voice. "What do you want?" The silver haired man chuckled and took a step towards the opposing vanguard. "Did you think that you could get away from me that easily?" Sephiroth ran his gloved hand down Cloud's chest. Averting his gaze, the vanguard sighed, "What is it that you want?" Sephiroth chuckled and leaned into the blonde's ear, "I'm sure you can guess."

The taller man's deep voice sent chills down his spine. Smirking at this, Sephiroth pinned the small blonde against a nearby tree. He began abusing his neck, nipping and pulling at the flesh until it lit up red with marks. Cloud instinctively wrapped his legs around the man's waist, blushing and biting his lip, trying to hold back a moan. Sephiroth snaked his arm around the blonde's waist as he traveled to the other side of the blonde's neck, giving it the same treatment. "Ground," the small blonde gasped out, "I...I want you to f...fuck me there…"

Sephiroth released the soldier's neck and smirked, "You're ordering me? What happened to my silent puppet?"

The older man didn't give the younger time to react. He tightened the grip of the arm he had around Cloud's waist, pulling him close to his body as he pulled away from the tree and kneeled to the cushiony grass underneath them, lowering Cloud gently and following close behind. Sephiroth got to work. His mouth ravished Cloud as if he were starving and only Cloud's flesh would satiate him. Nowhere was left untouched as Sephiroth kissed his way down Cloud's arms, left hickeys on his thighs, and sucked each nipple.

His tongue flicked the head of Cloud's cock, licking up the precum there, before he shifted his attention to Cloud's balls. He sucked one of them into his mouth. A cry escaped Cloud before he could stop it, impossibly loud, and Sephiroth paused, Cloud's ball still in his mouth. They waited.

Once no one came to Cloud's cry, the ex-SOLDIER continued. Cloud squeezed his lips together and managed to keep in his gasps and moans, but a few muffled whimpers as Sephiroth sucked his testicle. He came before Sephiroth even had a chance to get to his cock, the silverette chuckled in amusement and pulled away.

Sephiroth leaned into the blonde's ear and whispered, "Such a cute and sensitive puppet." His voice sent chills down his spine, he could cum just by the man's lustful voice.

Sephiroth's cock was twitching in his pants, it wanted to enter Cloud so badly. He wasn't sure what he'd do if the blonde would tell him to stop. Probably do him anyway. He smirked, it could be fun. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's waist as the tip of his penis pushed against his tight hole. At first it really seemed like it wouldn't go in, had it been that long since their last "session"? Eventually it did. Cloud whimpered adorably out of pain and pleasure as his penis slid inside him, his fingers grasping at the grass. His insides were so hot, clenching around his length tightly.

"Se-Sephiroth, I can't-" Cloud whined, but Sephiroth ignored him. He thrust his whole length into him and was rewarded with a loud moan. The blonde made such lewd sounds, they made his head spin. His body trembled, enduring his thrusts one after another. Cloud hung onto him desperately, crying out of pleasure each time he slid into him.

Sephiroth thought back to the first time the two of them had sex. Cloud was only but a boy. His feeble body sprawled out on the general's desk as he pounded him relentlessly. Small hands grabbing his leather jacket as lewd moans escaped his cute mouth. Sephiroth loved it. He would fuck him with all he had, holding onto his tiny waist as he rammed his length into him time and again. He was so tight back then, with each thrust he thought he would cum.

Cloud's loud moan broke him from his thoughts, "Sephiroth..!" The blonde came first, his seed covering his own chest. Sephiroth released inside him with a groan. The blonde quivered as the man's seed filled him. The man pulled out of his property and stood, zipping his pants and fixing his clothes. Cloud sat up and also began to dress himself, "Sephiroth." The vanguard glanced over his shoulder, "Next time don't think about that sixteen year old puppet you manipulated." Sephiroth chuckled and walked out of the woods.

 **_**

 **I'm sorry it took me literally a year to update this! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys! You know when you have that urge to do something but you're just...lazy? Yeah that's me.**


	6. Zidane x Kuja: Hana13

**Pairing: Zidane x Kuja**

 **For: Hana13**

"No way...this place...it's-" "Alexandria." The blonde turned and looked up at his silver haired accomplice, "Yeah but it's different somehow Kuja." The sorcerer tapped a manicured nail on his chin, "Yes it is. I still haven't the slightest clue why that glitch brought us here." Zidane shrugged and placed his arms behind his head, "Who cares," he yawned, "let's just rest up here and get back to the others in the morning."

Kuja scanned the area, no other warriors were around but he still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Maybe it's just anxiety. The man turned to the blonde only to realize he was already laid on the filthy ground looking up at the sky. The mage scoffed, "That ground is disgusting! Get up this instant!" Zidane yawned, "Where else do you expect me to sleep princess?" Kuja couldn't argue, his legs were tired from all the tedious walking through glitch after glitch. Honestly he wanted to sit on the ground just as Zidane had but what if he dirtied his clothes? Broke a nail? Ruined his makeup? It wasn't worth it.

"Hey Kuja," the mage looked his way, "remember all the fun we used to have? Y'know when you're not trying to kill me?" Kuja rose an eyebrow, "Fun? Oh you mean the sexual activity?" Zidane replied, "Yeah that," then sighed, "Too bad you cut our fun short, if wish to feel your mouth around my dick one last time."

A faint blush crossed Kuja's face, "You little pervert!" He fired a small fireball towards the other genome, Zidane rolled out the way and laughed. Kuja flustered, "If you'd get off that filthy ground I wouldn't mind giving you your wish!" Zidane stopped laughing and looked at Kuja, "Wait what?" The mage turned away from the blonde, "Y-You heard me!"

There was an awkward silence. Zidane was shocked to hear such a thing come out of Kuja's mouth, Kuja himself was shocked! Regardless, Zidane was not going to pass up an opportunity for sex. The genome got off the ground and dusted himself off, "Alright, I'm off the ground Kuja." Kuja glanced over at the blonde, " _Am I really about to do this for him? What am I thinking? Sigh, it's no point in fighting it...I want this just as much as he does."_

Kuja walked over and dropped to his knees in front of the blonde. The blonde assassin watched as Kuja pulled down his trousers and underwear, he smirked when his well-endowed member sprung up in the silverette's face, causing him to gasp. He wrapped his hand around the base of Zidane's throbbing cock, lowering his mouth and licked the very tip, lapping up the bead of pre cum already formed on the bulbous head. He licked his lips as he tasted the thin liquid.

"Like it?" Zidane asked. "Nothing I haven't tasted before," Kuja answered. He shrugged his shoulders and put his face back down, opening his mouth wide to admit the oversized member into his mouth. "Mmm, fuck Kuja," Zidane commented, closing his eyes a moment as the warm mouth began to wet his manhood. Zidane reached down, putting his hands on either side of the genome's head and pushing down, then pulling back, controlling the movements of his head up and down on his throbbing cock. He moaned some more as Kuja's experienced tongue scraped across his cock.

"Yeah, baby. Suck that dick. You're a natural," Zidane once again praised. He opened his eyes and looked down at the silver head of hair bobbing back and forth on his dick, a smile pasted on his face. There was nothing like a hot horny mouth sucking his cock, man or woman, it all felt good when his cock was getting sucked.

Without warning, Zidane grabbed the mage's head and shoved it all the way down, impaling his throat on the giant cock, his cum blasting out of his balls like a rocket. He moaned in pleasure with every spasm of his orgasm. Kuja, being far too use to this, swallowed every drop of the genome's seed.

Zidane released a satisfied sigh and slipped his cock out of Kuja's mouth, "Damn Kuja, your mouth is still so fucking good." The mage stood to his full height, "Hm? Kuja?" A dainty hand came across the genome's cheek, "How dare you soil my clothes! Look at me! Covered in semen and dirt! Disgusting!" Zidane groaned, "I liked you better with my dick in your mouth." Kuja glared, "You little!" The blonde genome sunk back to the ground, "Stop complaining and just lay on my chest or something you primadonna."

Kuja was ready to fuss again but before he could Zidane yanked him down and sat him in his lap. The silver haired assassin leaned against the blonde genome, "I despise you." The blonde yawned, "Yeah yeah, love you too."

 **Oh my goodness, Hana13 my darling you have no idea how happy you've made me! I love Zidane x Kuja so so so much! Ah! I had a really good time typing up the tsundere/uppity!Kuja cliché! Annnyways, make sure to review and tell me what you all want to read next!**


End file.
